Out Goes the Light
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: Lorelai baby-sits. LL (Sorry, the summary is so short, if I had said anymore it would of gave everything away.)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Out Goes the Light   
Summary: Lorelai baby-sits. LL (Sorry, the summary is so short, if I had said anymore it would of gave everything away.)   
Note: Lorelai hasn't had Rory, yet. She may have her in the future, though. Don't know yet. Hope you enjoy this one!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Don't forget to feed him, bathe him, and rock him to sleep." Liz said. Lorelai followed her through the hallway to the kitchen. "Here's my number and the place I am going to be at."   
Lorelai nodded with the sleeping baby in her arms. Liz laid the list of numbers on the kitchen table. She went through the living room and Lorelai trailed behind her. She got her coat and purse that was lying on the couch. She kissed her son and turned the door knob to leave.   
"Take good care of him." Liz said to Lorelai.   
She nodded.   
Liz accidentally slammed the door, and woke him up.   
"Shhh," Lorelai said to Jess. "It's okay." She cradled him in her arms.   
She walked to the kitchen, while humming to him.   
"It's okay, no need to cry."   
She opened the microwave and took out the bottle, she smiled down at him.   
"Ready for the bottle?" She tested the bottle on her wrist. It was cool but warm for him.   
Just then the door bell buzzed.   
"I wonder who that could be." She said, looking down at Jess. Holding the bottle for him. She walked through the living room.   
It buzzed again.   
"I'm coming."   
Lorelai opened the door and saw a man standing there.   
"Hi, who are you?" She asked, holding Jess close to her.   
"Who are you? I am suppose to watch Jess."   
"I am the baby-sitter. I am watching Jess, now."   
"Well, Liz told me she couldn't get anybody to watch him tonight. So, I came."   
Lorelai looked at him. "I'm here. I don't know why she said that," She hesitated for a minute. "How do you know her?"   
"She's my sister."   
"Ah, you must be the one and only Luke."   
He looked at her. "How did you know that?"   
"She talks about you a lot. She's very fond of you."   
"How do you know her?" He asked, while nodding to her comment.   
"I'm her neighbor, I live across the street. I come over here to watch Jess when she goes out."   
He nodded then smiled.   
"I guess, I'll leave then."   
"No," He turned to leave and she grabbed his wrist with her free hand. "Stay, I think I am going to need help."   
He smiled, and she welcomed him in.   
* * * *   
Is it good? I **promise** there's going to be more to it! :) 


	2. Chapter Two

Note: Some of the reviewers on my last chapter were confuse. Just letting you know, I was saving all of that for this chapter. Hope you read it! Enjoy!   
*~*~*~*~   
"Take off your coat, make yourself at home." Lorelai said to Luke as she sat down on the couch, cradling Jess to sleep. He had finish his milk and dozed off when her and Luke were talking outside.   
"Thanks." He hung his coat on the coat rack and walked over to Lorelai.   
"He looks so peaceful." Luke said, looking down at him.   
She nodded and then saw the lights flickering in the living room. Luke notice, too. He looked around, checking to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary. Everything was in place.   
"What was that all about?" Lorelai asked Luke after the lights stop flickering.   
"I don't know."   
Luke reached across the coffee table, getting the remote. He turned it on and started to flip through the channels.   
"Do you know what station the weather channel is on?"   
"You don't know?   
"Don't watch very much T.V."   
"It's channel 6."   
Luke pressed '6' on the remote. The weatherman said they were going to have a storm but wasn't big or anything.   
Lorelai sigh in relief. She hated thunder, it scared her.   
After listening to the weatherman talk about the temperature, he turned it off. He then laid back on the couch, looking at her.   
"What?" She smiled at him.   
He shook his head and then looked up at the ceiling.   
"Anything interesting up there?" Lorelai said to Luke as she looked up with him.   
He looked back down and smirked at her.   
She smiled at him, and started to get up from the couch.   
The flickering of the lights came back. Paranoid Lorelai, sat back down, sinking into the couch with Jess in her arms.   
Luke got up and started to walk his way to the window. Just then the lights went out completely and thunder boomed out of nowhere.   
Lorelai screamed. She held Jess firmly and looked to see where Luke was.   
"Luke," Lorelai strained her eyes to see him. The room was pitch black. "Where are you?"   
"Here. By the window." He looked out the window. "The power went out over your house and the rest of the street."   
"Do you know where Liz keeps the candles?" Lorelai asked him.   
"Yeah, I'll go get them."   
"No, don't leave me." She hesitated for a minute. "I am coming with you."   
She got up and walked behind Luke as he walked into the kitchen.   
He laughed. "Scaredy Cat."   
She trailed close behind him and clasped her hand on his shirt. She had Jess in her other arm.   
He opened a drawer and got a lighter. He then walked to the counter and got three candles.   
"Okay, here they are."   
She smiled even though he couldn't see it.   
They walked back to the living room and Lorelai laid Jess on the couch. She laid pillows beside him to keep him from rolling off the couch. Luke lighted the three candles on the table and sat on the floor, his back against the couch. She sat down with him, and smiled. She could finally see his face.   
A loud thunder boomed out again, rain was now pouring down.   
"He said that this wasn't going to be a big storm!" Lorelai said to Luke.   
"He lied," He said as he smirked at her.   
"Now you know why I don't watch very much T.V."   
She laughed and checked back on Jess.   
He looked at her young face.   
"May I ask you a question?"   
Lorelai's head snapped back at his voice.   
"Sure."   
"What is your name?"   
She laughed. She had totally forgotten that she didn't tell him her name.   
"Lorelai."   
"Pretty name."   
"Thanks."   
He looked at her again, about to ask another question.   
"How old are you?"   
She cocked her head to the side and then smiled at him.   
"Nineteen."   
He smirked at her and laid back his head on the cushion.   
"How old are you?" She asked him, as he was about to doze off.   
He suddenly looked up at her.   
"Twenty-two."   
"Old."   
"That's not old!"   
"Uh-huh."   
Luke shook his head.   
"Nuh-huh."   
"Uh-huh."   
She laughed and he laughed with her.   
A loud, roared thunder boomed out, again. Causing Lorelai to wrap her arms around Luke. She faced him and they were inches from each other. Their eyes locked, instantly. He then leaned in...   
TBC. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hope your enjoying this story so far! Sorry for the wait! Hope you can forgive me with this chapter! :)   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Lorelai leaned in, her heart beating fast. The emotion inside her was unbearable. He stared into her ocean blue eyes. He captivated her, he moved her like a puppet on a string. The glare from the candle made a dancing shadow on his face. She tighten her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes, puckered up her lips...   
A loud cry startled her, causing her to open her eyes. He was close to her face, close enough to trace her lip with his tongue.   
She pulled away from him and went to Jess.   
Luke muttered under his breath and then sighed.   
"Shhh," Lorelai said as she cradle him. "It's okay."   
She continue to cradle him and stole a glance at Luke. He was looking at her, smiling. She forced a smile and turned her attention back to Jess.   
Jess settled down after awhile. The power was still out, Lorelai looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:00 P.M. Where was Liz? She said she'd be back at 10:30. She went to the kitchen to get the list of numbers from the table. She ran her way back to Luke who was now laying on the couch, sleeping.   
"Luke!" Lorelai screamed, as she shoved him off the couch.   
"Huh?" Luke said, getting off from the floor.   
"I heard a noise in the kitchen."   
Luke looked at her and then looked around to see if he could find anything. He spotted a tennis racket laying on the floor near the coffee table. He picked it up. He motion Lorelai to get a candle from the table. He then put his finger up to his lips as he walked into the kitchen. She trailed behind him with her hand on his shoulder.   
Patter, patter, patter.   
Luke looked back at Lorelai and then looked around the kitchen. He didn't see anything.   
Patter, patter, patter.   
The sound echo, again.   
Lorelai clasped her hand to his shirt. That cause him to tilt backwards. She whispered in his ear.   
"Do you hear it?"   
"Yes."   
"What is it?"   
"The faucet, the water is dripping on the pan," He pointed out. "Causing it to make that sound." Luke finished as he grabbed her hand from behind and turned around. A grin on his face.   
She felt stupid. She should of known what that noise was.   
"Sorry I woke you."   
He let go of her hand and smirked.   
"It's okay."   
She walked back to the living room as Luke went into the kitchen to turn off the faucet.   
Since the phones were dead, Lorelai went into her purse and grabbed her cell phone.   
She got the list and called the place where Liz was staying at.   
"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.   
"Hi, this is Lorelai Gilmore. Is Liz there?"   
"I don't know a Liz." The man said on the other line.   
A confuse look came across Lorelai's face.   
"You don't?"   
"No."   
"Sorry to wake you."   
The man hung up before she could say good-bye.   
****   
TBC. 


	4. Chapter Four

Jess was still asleep on the couch when twelve a.m. came. No Liz, yet.  
  
Lorelai yawned and opened her eyes. She looked over and saw Luke sitting in a chair.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Luke looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Thanks for watching Jess while I was sleeping."  
  
"Sure. After all he is my nephew."  
  
She smiled. She forgot to tell him about the phone call she made. How could she forget a thing like that?  
  
"I made a phone call earlier," She started as she looked at Luke. He was looking at her.  
  
"I wanted to see when Liz was coming home. When I called, a man picked up the phone. I asked if she was there and he said he didn't know a Liz."  
  
"He's probably just playing a trick on you."  
  
"No, I don't think so. He sounded serious."  
  
"Did you try calling the other people on the list?"  
  
"There were no other people on the list."  
  
"Well, I'm not worried. She'll be home."  
  
She nodded and smiled. What was she worried about?  
  
Lorelai's cell phone ringed. She reached over the table and grabbed her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where are you?" A loud, annoying voice asked.  
  
"I am still babysitting, Mom. Jess's mother hasn't come home, yet."  
  
"Okay. Anybody else over there?"  
  
Lorelai glanced over at Luke.  
  
"Nope, just Jess and me."  
  
"Be home as soon as she walks in the door."  
  
"Okay, Mother."  
  
Lorelai closed her phone before her mother could rant on about something else.  
  
"What did your mother want?"  
  
"Wanted to know why I wasn't home, yet."  
  
"Oh. What did your mother ask when you said 'Nope, just Jess and me?'  
  
"Nosey, aren't we?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"She asked if anybody else was over here."  
  
He cocked his head sideways.  
  
"Did I suddenly come invisible?"  
  
She laughed, again.  
  
"When it's my mother, you'd wish you'd never met her."  
  
"Aw, she can't be that bad!"  
  
"Trust me, she is."  
  
He sighed and then smiled.  
  
He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
He rested his arm on the top of the couch. He turned sideway and cleared his throat. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
He smiled and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were telling him it was okay. They both leaned in; gently touching each's other lips.  
  
"I am so sorry that I am late!" Liz said as she walked into the front door.  
  
Luke pulled away, coughing. He hoped that Liz didn't see them in the dark.  
  
Lorelai cleared her throat and grabbed Jess from the couch.  
  
She walked over to Liz.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I'm sorry I am late. I got caught up in all the fun and forgot what time it was."  
  
Lorelai nodded and handed Jess to her.  
  
"I called the number you left and nobody knew you."  
  
"Oh, I didn't go there. I went somewhere else. Sorry I didn't call you."  
  
Liz looked over at the moving outline of a man.  
  
"Luke is that you?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, standing up.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, become a certain sister I won't say any names, called me and told me to watch her son."  
  
"Oh, god! Luke, I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry!"  
  
He nodded. "It's okay."  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" Liz asked them.  
  
"The power went out all over town." Luke said.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't know that because I was out of town."  
  
"Uh huh. Right," Lorelai said. "I need to get home. I'll pick up the money later."  
  
"Okay, hon. Thank you so much."  
  
"I'll walk you out." Luke said to her.  
  
They opened the door and walked out onto the front porch.  
  
"Did--."  
  
Lorelai shutted him up by kissing him deeply.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues battled each other.  
  
"Umm," Liz said, as she stood at the door.  
  
They abruptly pulled away from each other.  
  
"I just wanted to know when you last fed him."  
  
Lorelai was breathless. She finally felt words come out.  
  
"A few hours ago."  
  
"Okay," Liz smiled at them. "Carry on."  
  
They looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Where were we?" Lorelai asked as she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Right about here..." He smiled as he kissed her.  
  
The power suddenly came back on. They both glanced up at the light above them and smiled. Both of them looked at each other, knowing that the light of darkness is what brought them together.  
  
* * *  
  
The End. 


End file.
